Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Errors (ShadowFrost88 Variant)
Microsoft Sam reads Funny Errors is a series created by EmergencyRanger88. After a long hiatus, the series was revived under the name, Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Errors REBIRTH, That too, however, was cancelled as well. This was the original incarnation of Wacky Errors, and Is not to be confused with the exact same name of the Series of The Koopa Bros' Season 1 Episode 1 The first episode did not have a antagonist. It contained a handful of errors, especially the Steve McNair error, which meant that the episode was dedicated to his memory. Episode 2 Like Episode 1, this one didn't have a antagonist. It contained only five errors. Episode 3 Follows the style of Episodes 1 & 2. Episode 4 Episode 4 introduced back Natural Microsoft Sam. He is an antagonist for this episode only. It was revealed in Episode 6 before he attacked Microsoft Sam, Weegeeta 45,000 killed him off. Also, this is the first episode to not feature Microsoft Sam reading errors in this series. Episode 5 This was the last episode made on Windows Vista. This episode also introduced Weegeeta 45,000, which was his only appearance in the series. since it was too long, it was split into three parts. Episode 6 Episode 6 was the first episode made on Windows 7. Also, this episode is the first episode of 2010. Since EmergencyRanger88tv got Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Reflex, he will be making Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 references. Episode 7 Episode 7 is the episode which took the shortest time to make, out of all of them. Episode 8 Episode 8 was the Season 1 finale of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Errors, and introduced Steweegee 50,000. Season 2 Season 2, unlike season 1, has two main antagonists, and it also has a structured storyline. Episode 1 Episode one was the first appearence of WeegeeTron 100,000, with a Robosoft Sam voice. XD Also, in this episode, a nuclear missile exploded near Sam's location, killing him. The war will be just a dream/nightmare for sam as he finds out in S3EP1 that steweegee 50,000 and weegeetron 100,000 were destroyed by Emergencyranger88's IWAY nukes. however at the end of the episode, it will be revealed that the dream/nightmare was just a dream and that steweegee 50,000 and weegeetron 100,000 are still alive. Season 3 This season still continues the weegee robot saga. Microsoft Sam and Weegeeta 10,000 were able to get out of the prison that steweegee 50,000 and weegeetron 100,000 put them in due to a bomb ripping the cell open. After that, there were more errors read, and at one point, there was a plothole in HUGE windows errors because Steweegee 50,000, Weegeetron 120,000, And Steweegee 120,000 created zekrom and reshirim. Oh, and uh, steweegee 120,000 was disguised as me on huge windows errors season 3 finale and injured Gwizard. So, Yeah, Steweegee 120,000 is also going to locate steweegee 50,000 and weegeetron 100,000 and is planning to fuse with them to become Steweegee 270,000. This was the last block of text in the plot for season three, before the series was cancelled. Cancellation, Failed Reboot, and Spiritual Successor This Season, however, would be the first to fail to materialize, as lack of motivation took hold of ShadowFrost88, eventually leading to the cancellation of the Series altogether. An attempt to revive it was made initially, but that too was cancelled. A Successor Series, Microsoft Sam Reads Wacky Errors, would Premiere on Labor Day 2016, Marking ShadowFrost88's Return to Text To Speech. Category:Speakonia Category:Series Category:Error series Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Cancelled Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Series made by ShadowFrost88